Baby buggy frames are usually foldable for storage and/or ease of transport. They often also fold in a "fore and aft" direction, i.e., by bringing the front and rear wheels closely together in the folded position, whereby a carrying tray or receptacle which in use is below the seat, can be retained in the buggy in both the erected and folded condition. It is sometimes desirable to have the seat in which the child sits, facing the pusher of the buggy and sometimes to face away from him (or her). It is also sometimes desirable to replace the seat with another kind, such as a cot if an infant is to be transported.